


Unexpected Soulmates

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Lavender Brown finds herself bound to two men.
Relationships: bucky barnes/lavender brown/loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Unexpected Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Threesomes Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Nov. Roll-A-Drabble. I received: Bucky Barnes/Lavender Brown and soulmates. For the third person I picked Loki. I used grammerly for my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Bucky Barnes couldn’t believe his luck. Looking around, he was stuck in a place he didn’t understand as he wandered around the huge castle.

_ When I get my hands on Loki. All I wanted was a soul mate. Someone to share my life with and this is what he came up with?_ He felt the pull towards a room. Once he opened the doors, he felt it was stronger in the direction he was heading in.

“Excuse me, miss, but this might seem strange. Uh, you may not believe me. You’re my soul mate.”

Lavender Brown blinked. As she stared at the strange, hunk of a man standing before her. _ Is that a metallic arm?_

“Prove it.”

He sighed, pulled her up, and kissed her. She felt the connection, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They felt a pull and was instantly back to Loki’s place.

“What the hell? Loki?” Bucky questioned him angrily.

Loki smirked as his eyes roamed Lavender’s toned body up and down. “Impressive. You didn’t read the fine print of the spell Winter Soldier. Here read this…” his voice trailed off as Lavender immediately found herself in Loki’s arms.

Bucky read the spell will bound the two to the one chosen. “Well, fuck.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Loki replied smoothly kissing Bucky and tossed the parchment away.

“So does this mean we’re together now?” Lavender asked her soul mates hesitantly, looking at the two gorgeous men in front of her.

“Yes, if you’ll have us. We’ll be together for eternity.” Loki purred in Lavender’s ear tracing his finger down her back. She shivered in pleasure.

“When do we start?”

Loki waved his arm towards the luxurious bed. “Here, and then we’ll see what’s in store for us after we pleasure each other.”


End file.
